


Tony’s funeral

by angelicsunflower



Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower
Summary: Peter doesn’t wanna go.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912525
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Tony’s funeral

“I’m not going, Pops.” 

Steve sighed and moved towards Peter. He straightened his tie and brushed some hair out his face. 

“I’m not going.” Peter repeated.

Steve wasn’t sure what to say. He couldn’t force Peter to go but he didn’t want to leave him alone. 

“Peter..”

”You can’t change my mind!” Peter burst out suddenly and pushed Steve away. 

Steve put hands up and stepped away. Upsetting Peter even more was not what he wanted.

”Nobody’s going to blame you if you don’t come, but I think you’ll regret it.” Steve said gently.

Peter huffed. “Stop being nice to me.”

This made Steve more confused. The pair had been a mess ever since Tony’s death. Peter pushing people away and acting out; Steve drinking and drawing, often ignoring his son.

And now the funeral was this afternoon.

“You don’t know anything about me! I hate you! I want Dad back! This is all your fault...”

Peter’s voice faded out as he collapsed into tears and fell against Steve. 

He knew that Peter didn’t really hate him, but it hurt all same. He hated seeing his son like this. Steve wanted to make everything better but he couldn’t. Only Tony could do that and he wasn’t here.

He wouldn’t ever be here again.

A few small tears fell down Steve’s face and he quickly wiped them away before Peter saw. If Steve cried it would upset Peter more.

“I just miss him so much Papa.” Peter whispered against Steve’s chest. 

Steve kissed the top of his head. “Me too, Bubbles.”

”I don’t wanna go.” 

”I know sweetheart.”

There was a quiet knock at the door. Rhodey poked his head round the door. 

“You guys ready?” He asked softly and smiled a little.

Steve look at Peter and he nodded in return before leaving the room without a word.

—

The ceremony itself was beautiful, perfect for both Natasha and Tony. 

Steve hugged and thanked many people but all he could think about was holding Tony in his arms again.

One last time. 

He would do just about anything to be with Tony again.

Tony, Peter and Steve together. It was all he wanted.


End file.
